Gabe Newell
Gabe Logan Newell (born November 3, 1962) is the co-founder and current managing director of the independent game development company Valve Software. He is married to Lisa Newell and has two sons.TUNED TO THE DUNES on Seattle Times Biography After dropping out of Harvard University (1980 - 1983MySpace profile), Newell spent thirteen years working for Microsoft Corporation, ultimately becoming a "Microsoft Millionaire." Newell has described himself as "producer on the first three releases of Windows". Later on, inspired by Michael Abrash (who left Microsoft to work on the computer game Quake at id Software), Newell and another Microsoft employee, Mike Harrington, left Microsoft to found Valve in 1996. Harrington and Newell used their money to fund Valve through the development of Half-Life starting with twenty-eight people.Newell´s profile on Allgame During the production on Half-Life 2, he spent several months focusing on the development of Steam.The Final Hours of Half-Life 2 by Geoff Keighley He suffers from Fuchs' dystrophy, a congenital disease which affects the cornea, but was cured by two cornea transplants in 2006 and 2007.The Master of Online Mayhem In 2007, Gabe openly expressed his displeasure over developing his software for gaming consoles, predominately the PlayStation 3. In regards to the system, Newell has once been quoted as claiming that the developing processes for the PlayStation 3 in general was "a waste of everybody's time" and "a disaster on many levels ... I'd say, even at this late date, they should just cancel it and do a do over. Just say, 'This was a horrible disaster and we're sorry and we're going to stop selling this and stop trying to convince people to develop for it'." He later went back on this statement, apologizing and announcing that the PS3 version of Portal 2 would be the best console version.E3 2010 In December 2010, Forbes named Newell as "A Name You Should Know" mainly for his work on Steam having partnerships with multiple major developers.Forbes list Gabe Newell a name should knowForbes lists Gabe Newell as a 'name you need to know' in 2011 - PlayStation 3 News at GameSpot On Valve's official website, Gabe Newell's function is stated as the following: "Gabe held a number of positions in the Systems, Applications, and Advanced Technology divisions during his 13 years at Microsoft. His responsibilities included running program management for the first two releases of Windows, starting the company's multimedia division, and, most recently, leading the companies efforts on the Information Highway PC. His most significant contribution to Half-Life was his statement 'C'mon, people, you can't show the player a really big bomb and not let them blow it up.'"Company People on Valve's official website His favorite games are Super Mario 64, Doom, and Star Trek played on a Burroughs mainframe computer. Doom convinced him that video games were the future of entertainment, and Super Mario 64 convinced him video games were art.Gabe Newell: My 3 favourite games References External links * * * * * de:Gabe Newell Category:Production staff Category:Valve employees Category:Real world people